An offshore terminal can include a transfer structure lying near the sea surface and held in place by a group of anchor lines that extend in different compass directions from the transfer structure and that extend at downward inclines to the sea floor. Since ships come close to the transfer structure, as in making connections to it to moor the ship and/or connect hoses between the ship and transfer structure, there is danger that the ship will hit the transfer structure and damage it. While rubber bumpers can be placed on the outside of the transfer structure, they cannot absorb sufficient shock to avoid damage if a large ship accidentally comes too close to the transfer structure and is thrust against it by the waves. A simple bumper arrangement that could prevent a large ship from accidentally coming too close to the transfer structure, would be of considerable value.